


Letters From My Heart

by Vivian_Kennedy



Series: Good Omens Works [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advice, Angst, Daddy Issues, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: The end of the world has been thwarted, for now. Crowley starts to get letters from someone who he doesn't think would've remembered him.





	Letters From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here it is! An AU I came up with on my own (I think)! In this story, Warlock tries to re-establish his relationship with Nanny Ashtoreth by writing her letters, unaware that his nanny is, in fact, Crowley! I'm gonna have so much fun with this series! :D

* * *

The world was not ending anymore. Hell and Heaven had momentarily declared truce and thrown their arms to the side*****. The Antichrist was not a real threat anymore and it'd be a long time before the discorporated riders of apocalypse set foot on Earth. That was good news enough, but our favorite demon Crowley- "Mr. I-didn't fall-I-just-sauntered-vaguely-downwards" Crowley was not feeling very grateful as he navigated his way through the London traffic at three in the afternoon. 

After all, summer is around the corner and with the temperature already being in degrees of 30s in Celsius, he wonders if wearing an all-black outfit at all times is a good idea after all. But then again, he always is open to theatrics and dramatic flairs. Moreover, what better way to intimidate and awe people than by dressing up like you're the Prince of Darkness?******

Moreover, Aziraphale liked the way he dressed***, so he didn't see a problem with his dressing sense.

As he made his way towards the other side of the city, he cursed himself for still staying at that dark, grimy hole of an apartment when he could just move near the angel's shop. It'd be easier to pick him up for lunch dates, after all. He'd have to start looking for new rentals in the newspaper. _Maybe Aziraphale could help him out. _

At long last, he arrived at the old bookshop and as he entered it, he heard from above, "My dear, you took long enough". 

There was Aziraphale, standing on the long ladder and re-arranging the books in chronology. 

He replied quickly,"Yeah, the traffic on my way here was horrible. You need help with some of that angel?" 

He shook his head, although it was barely visible to the redhead down there, " You go ahead and start the car. I'll lock up the place and meet you in five minutes". 

Crowley walked out and sauntered lazily towards his Bentley, keeping the passenger seat unlocked for his companion. 

Shortly after, the angel came out, locked the door behind him and sits besides Anthony. As he starts to drive, the radio comes to life and it's Queen again this week, thanks to the Bentley who has a mind of its own.**_****_**

** **

He loves the angel, he really does- but if Aziraphale calls classic rock "Bebop" one more time, he swears upon his life, he will swerve the car and drown himself in the pond in the nearby park._*********_

* * *

_***For how long the peace will last, he did not know. Both the sides were filled with celestial beings with the emotions of a teething child. Very temperamental and unbelievably unpredictable. **_

_ ****Though he isn't sure if Beelzebub would take too kindly to Crowley being called the Prince of, well, anything dark and hellish. That was his job, not Crawly's. ** _

_ *****Except that one time when he asked Crowley if wearing 'shoelaces' as a tie was a fashion trend he hadn't caught up to yet, forcing the demon to throw the useless accessory away and learn how to wear a proper tie. Which he failed at big time, so he opted for clip-on ties instead. He still thinks why he paid heed to an angel whose knowledge of fashion had been stuck to the eras of early 1900s and still wears tweed with pride. ** _

_ ******The Bentley had put two and two together and was hell-bent upon playing romantic Queen songs, so that Crowley could finally catch his break. Unfortunately, Aziraphale was as clueless about love and romance as a sedimentary rock. ** _

_ *******My geography is pathetic and I've never been to London, so forgive me for the geographical inaccuracies that will happen way too often, I can swear upon it. ** _

* * *

Lunch was wonderful. They had ended the afternoon with ice cream and a walk in the park. _Lunch with Aziraphale is always wonderful. _

_Magical, even. _

As he went up in the elevator to his floor, Crowley felt like one of those horror movie characters that were about to get attacked. This ominous feeling was making his stomach plummet rapidly to the ground and his lunch was making its way up from his esophagus. Had he not known better, he would've believed that it was because of acidity. 

But demons do not suffer from _gastric troubles. _

As soon as he entered the apartment though, he let out a relieved sigh. Of course, nothing was wrong. 

_No break-ins. No break-outs. No earthquakes. No floods. And no third-grader pranks._

Life was all good and now Crowley can finally take a lazy afternoon nap while watching _The Golden Girls. _

But just as he made his way to the bedroom, his eye caught sight of a manila envelope on the table. He made his way towards the study and picked up the letter. It had no return address. He soon turned it around and as soon as he saw the name it was addressed to, he didn't feel so swell anymore. 

The letter was addressed to _Nanny Ashtoreth. _

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry about the short word limit! It is a mini-series, so the chapters won't be long. Hopefully this means I'll be able to sneak in an update once in a while.....


End file.
